The present invention relates to a fastener apparatus for securing a module to a frame. More particularly the present invention relates to a fastener apparatus such as, for example, a stapler apparatus for assembly of a box spring or the like, automatically.
Conventional foundations or box springs which are used to support mattresses include a wood frame which supports a plurality of spring modules located at spaced apart positions on the wood frame. Some of these modules are coupled to a wire grid which forms the top surface of the box spring. Other spring modules are formed from a heavy gauge continuous wire which is bent to form vertically extending spring elements. Therefore, the term “module” as used herein is intended to cover any type of conventional support module configured to be coupled to a frame, such as a spring module used in box spring construction.
Bottom ends of the spring modules are typically stapled directly to the wood frame of the box spring. During conventional assembly of the box spring, a worker must manually staple each of the plurality of modules to the wood frame using an industrial stapler. Therefore, the manufacturing process is limited to the capability of the individual hired to staple the box spring to the modules.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,789, which is expressly incorporated by reference herein, discloses an apparatus designed to automate the module fastening process. The apparatus of the '789 patent invention includes a vision guided fastening apparatus which automatically locates the modules on the frame and then guides a fastener tool, such as a stapler, into proper position to secure the modules to the frame automatically. The '789 patent apparatus is designed to accommodate different size box springs, such as twin, full, queen, and king sizes. In addition, the apparatus is programmable to secure any type of module to the wood frame.
As discussed below, the present invention provides a fastener apparatus which does not require the vision guidance system of the '789 patent. The apparatus of the present invention includes a mechanical guide coupled to the stapler or other fastening tool. The mechanical guide guides the fastening tool into proper alignment with a target during the fastening process.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for securing a plurality of modules to a frame. The apparatus comprises a base for supporting a frame and a plurality of modules, a support, and a drive mechanism coupled to at least one of the support and the base. The drive mechanism is configured to provide relative movement between the support and the base. A tool is coupled to the support. The tool is configured to secure each module to the frame. The apparatus also includes a mechanical guide coupled to the tool. The mechanical guide is configured to engage the module to guide the tool to a target fastening location on the module.
The illustrated drive mechanism includes a controller configured to guide movement of the support relative to the base and the frame and modules located on the base, thereby moving the tool to secure each of the modules to the frame. The controller includes a memory for storing a plurality of standard positions for each of the modules on the frame and means for guiding the tool to the plurality of stored standard positions.
The illustrated mechanical guide includes a support coupled to the tool and first and second guide wings pivotably coupled to the support. The guide wings are each configured to engage the module as the tool moves toward the module to guide the tool to the target fastening location. In the illustrated embodiment, each of the guide wings includes first and second ramp surfaces configured to engage the module.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.